


The Final Frontier

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space AU, Tsukki is afraid to show his feelings, kurotsukki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been stupid to name a spaceship Neko, it should have been even stupider for Tsukishima to accept working in it, but there are facts. Facts like; if it wasn’t for Kuroo he would be most likely dead. Facts like; Kuroo likes to gaze at the bottomless scary space and sees endless stars. Facts like; Tsukishima might be a little bit in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 4th. Prompt: Stargazing

It should have been stupid to name a spaceship Neko, it should have been even stupider for Tsukishima to accept working in it, but there are facts.

Facts like; if it wasn’t for Kuroo he would be most likely dead.

Facts like; Kuroo snores loudly even when he sleeps at comfort of his own bed or that he hates state issued easy-to-make coffee, or when he really likes someone, he shares his smile so freely.

Facts like; Kuroo likes to gaze at the bottomless scary space and sees endless stars.

Facts like; Tsukishima might be a little bit in love with him.

But when Kuroo comes on deck, his hair messy, his broad shoulders relaxed, and his eyes shining with mirth, Tsukishima never lets himself linger and always, _always_ calls him captain.

Because he knows that this infatuation he has, isn’t going to end well. It is only inevitable before Tsukishima slips, before his eyes linger for too long, before his hands can’t pull away as quickly as they should.

And Tsukishima knows that Kuroo won’t mind. After all, Kuroo expects respect but doesn’t care about formalities, after all every other member of the crew calls his name freely, their bonds strong with shared pints over breaks, genuine smiles and pats on backs. After all, even when faced with the unknown blackness of the galaxy, Kuroo is never afraid.

It has been nearly a year since Tsukishima started out as the vice-captain of Neko, his tone always neutral, always appropriate, always professional, and his each and every day filled with fear. Because, no matter how much Tsukishima wants to believe, no matter how warm Kuroo’s gaze is when he looks at him amongst their crew, there is no way it could end well. But there is nothing Tsukishima can do to stop ~~himself~~ it.

Now, he lets out a quiet sigh, elbows on his knees and arms hanging loosely between his legs. The room is dark, save for the numerous stars shining behind the broad window. Tiny but together, they fill the blackness. Surrounded by them, the ship is drifting slowly and if Tsukishima leans a bit forward he knows that he’ll see the giant engines of Neko.

Behind him the sheets rustle and a sleepy voice murmurs.

“Kei?..”

Tsukishima gazes back to see Kuroo raising his body, only to lean his weight on his elbow. “Can’t sleep?” he asks, blinking slowly.

Tsukishima can’t help but follow the contours of his untidy hair.

Amongst the soft pillows, Kuroo is relaxed, sprawled on the bed, his limbs automatically reaching for Tsukishima. He can imagine how warm his skin must be, sleep still clinging to him and turning his features softer.

Instead of talking, Tsukishima opts for a simple nod. He knows that it won’t satisfy Kuroo, but he can’t force himself to care.

Predictably, Kuroo pushes himself up and then moving along the bed gets closer to Tsukishima’s back. Almost immediately, his hands follow the path of Tsukishima’s spine, gentle but determined.

As warmth seeps through his shirt, Tsukishima closes his eyes. Despair squeezes his heart. All this time he has been lying to himself, doing everything he can to keep it under control, telling himself that he was a little bit in love with him, only a little bit… He doesn’t know why he keeps fighting…

Then Kuroo’s fingers squeeze his shoulder, lips leaving a small kiss on his neck. “Kei…” he calls him again, now so different, deeper, almost fragile.

There is no point, Tsukishima knows, no point in denying. As scary, as terrifying as the thought is, it is the truth.

He loves Tetsu… He is in love with Tetsu, and it’s not because he saved his life; saved him from drifting, from becoming lost, from himself, and it’s not because he is approachable and kind and good. And it’s not because he likes Tsukishima.

It is because when Tsukishima looks in Kuroo’s eyes, he sees the space. Dark, bottomless, but full of stars.

And Tsukishima still feels it’s not going to end well. He feels that someday this constricting feeling around his heart will break him. And in his entire life, he’s never been this scared.

But now, in the comfort of captain’s quarters, under the light of endless stars, he lets Kuroo turn his head, fingers gently brushing against his lips, softly tracing his face. He gives himself and allows Kuroo’s lips to take his, warm and soft and open. He gives himself and lets Kuroo enter him, so careful, so intimate, stuttering breaths murmuring against each other.

During these brief hours, he lets himself have all of it, because in here; gentle kisses, lingering touches, whimpers and whispered confessions…they are allowed. Because in here; even for fleeting seconds, Tsukishima lets himself believe.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this idea of Kuroo being the captain of a spaceship and Tsukki calling him captain got stuck in my head.


End file.
